


失算

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 罐虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: 罐虎，前后有意义AU+OOC，能接受再看
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 1





	失算

**Author's Note:**

> 17年的旧文，写的不好，请多包含。  
> 和《过期橘子糖》有关联，此篇为前篇。之后不知道还有没有灵感写后续，就先放上来吧。

赖冠霖终于结束了三个月的出差，回到家之后第一反应是家里遭贼了。

干净，实在是太干净了。

他亲自清点了一次家里的财物。贵重物品都在，非要说少了什么的话，应该是少了关于那个人的所有物品。

餐具，杯子，牙刷，毛巾，床单，被套，枕头，全部都换成了单人套。不仔细看的话还以为这房子是间单身公寓。

明明那么念旧的一个人，把那些和他一起选的东西说扔掉就扔掉，真是狠心啊。

赖冠霖叹了口气。

个性差异，聚少离多，他们都熬过来了。却熬不过最后那点信任危机，最终变成无止境的争吵。

他当时究竟是怎么想到说要暂时分开的呢？

大约是厌倦争吵了吧。

从年少开始就被恋人宠爱着，长大后也习惯性的被他迁就。过度宠爱与迁就的后果就是赖冠霖越发的有恃无恐，不断的挑战恋人忍耐的底线。 

导火线是那天赖冠霖因为应酬而喝醉酒，全身混合着糜烂的酒气与不知名的香水，还有脖子与衣领上明显的口红印。

他的恋人终于是崩溃了。

吵架的内容赖冠霖已经记不清了，反正来来去去就是吵那些之于他来说是鸡皮蒜末的事情，然而他的恋人仿佛是被最后一根稻草给压死的骆驼，情绪失控，歇斯底里。

两人最后停止了争吵。只是如同陌路人一样，沉默的生活在同一间房子里。

或许，不是厌倦了争吵，而是厌倦了他。

临出差前，坐在候机楼里的赖冠霖思前想后了很久，把手机里的讯息删了又改改了又删，终于还是含蓄地表示想暂时先分开一下，让两人好好的冷静一下。

他的恋人很快就回复了赖冠霖。

好。

一个字，干净利落，颇有恋人工作时自带的魄力和风范。

得到恋人的回应后，赖冠霖更加专注于工作。

反正，过不了多久，他的恋人又会像是以前那样，转过头回来哄他吧。

只是没想到他的恋人这次会做的那么狠，恨不得把自己所有存在过的痕迹都从这间房子里抹掉。万幸的是，他的恋人没有把那张和赖冠霖一起亲手做的橡木长椅给扔掉，不然回来连椅子都没得坐。

赖冠霖像是脱力般瘫坐在那张橡木长椅上。三个月来，忙碌的工作，彻底把他的精力给透支干净。

最忙的时候，赖冠霖还在想，究竟他的恋人什么时候会打电话呢？

像是以前那样，只要哄他一下就好，只要哄一下他们两个就会像以前一样迅速得和好。

赖冠霖用手指摩挲着椅子的把手，那里有他当时刚做好椅子的时候，为了证明是两人共同的作品而幼稚地刻下的字。

L.K.和B.K.，中间还刻了一个爱心。

把手的刻字处摸起来过度光滑。赖冠霖皱眉一看，椅子上的把手上，只剩下了L.K.的刻字。爱心与B.K.的刻字，被认真的打磨干净后重新上漆了。

这么做就太过分了。

赖冠霖想要努力克制住打电话质问恋人的冲动。他可以接受还在冷战期的恋人把两人过往共同生活的痕迹被一一抹去，但是这张有着特殊意义的椅子，还有刻字，他无法接受这种做法。

最终还是忍不住打电话给他，得到的回复却是对方电话已停机。

在聊天软件里疯狂的信息轰炸也没有得到任何的回应。

赖冠霖很生气。烦躁得在房子里不停地踱步。明天，明天一定要去公司直接找他好好聊。

然而第二天没见到他。

第三天也是。

第四天也是。

赖冠霖感到事情蹊跷。三天，为了避开与他接触的话，有必要请假请这么多天吗？

郁闷不已的他走去茶水间，却无意间听到同事之间的对话。

你知道吗？那个经理出阴招了。

什么什么？

就是之前和赖冠霖一起出差的那个经理啊！据闻已经爱慕赖冠霖已久，却苦于赖冠霖一直有一位不愿意露面的恋人，一直被赖冠霖拒绝。

好像说是两个月前，趁赖冠霖和他那个不露面的恋人冷战兼出差之际，那位在赖冠霖没有注意到的情况下，用他的手机发送了分手的信息，并且把证据消灭的一干二净。

刚才还在那耀武扬威地说，赖冠霖终于不用被那种连脸都不能露的丑八怪缠住了。

啊？那他的恋人没有追问吗？

没有啊，好像是单独回复了一句好就再也没有消息了。

哇，这人真是干脆啊。

对啊。还有还有，你知道吗？隔壁组的姜东昊辞职了。

真的吗？就是那个笑起来很可爱的帅哥嘛！好可惜啊，他人那么好，之前还请我们吃橘子呢。

是啊⋯⋯

后面的对话赖冠霖没有继续听下去。

他甚至不知道自己最后是怎么从公司回到了家里。

赖冠霖木然地坐在长椅上，他的脑子已经不能再继续思考别的事情。

这就是为什么家里的东西被换了个一干二净，电话和聊天软件也找不到人的原因。

他的恋人啊，是抱着怎样的心情，辞掉了喜欢的工作，抹掉和他一起生活过的所有纪念，一个人不声不响地离开了呢？

打一通电话给我也好，质问我也好啊，为什么什么都不说呢？

难受到喘不过气。心脏像是被挖走一样，空洞的疼痛感刺激着赖冠霖的神经，他像是发疯了一样不断打电话给认识他恋人的朋友们。

没有一个人知道他现在在哪里，也没有一个人知道现在如何能联系上他。

只知道他现在换电话了，但是新的电话号码没有人知道。

赖冠霖只能失神地看着手机，无能为力。

隔天回去上班的时候赖冠霖就提出了辞呈。

大老板一脸不乐意，“你们一个两个要走是怎么回事？”

赖冠霖没有解释，只是坚持要离开这里。

他要去找姜东昊。他一定要当着他的面解释清楚，他赖冠霖并不想和姜东昊分开。

大老板也不是个不通情理的人，“这样吧，济州岛分公司那边在准备一个新项目。既然你现在不想留在这里，要不你就去帮我处理那边分公司的事情吧。”

济州岛⋯⋯是他的故乡呢。会不会在那里见到他呢？

“好，我答应你。”赖冠霖不再坚持。

然而还是拖了将近三个月才动身出发去济州岛的分公司。

期间，赖冠霖终于发现了恋人留给他的最后的一封信，以及那个放在房间角落的纸箱。

“纸箱里是我整理过的，那些你送给我的礼物。我带不走，所以留了下来让你来处理。”

“我之前送你的礼物，我都按你的习惯整理好了。那些都不用还给我。”

“以后你自己一个人住，要自己照顾好自己。B.K.”

每每看到信上的文字，赖冠霖就感到一阵的心痛。他的恋人啊，宁愿对自己狠也不愿告诉别人他有多痛。

所以他在这三个月间，从未如此迫切而虔诚的祈祷着。

我以后都不会再任性了。

所以你不要喜欢上别人好不好？

不要不理我好不好？

再等我一下吧，等我去找你吧。

END.


End file.
